1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for door and window frames and in particular to a drive assembly for door frames with wing and swivel opening or for frames with wing opening only or with swivel opening only.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of frames with wing and swivel opening, the drive assembly enables selectively to activate a closed position, a wing opening position and a swivel opening position, under the command of a cremone bolt handle with three positions. In the case of frames with only wing or swivel opening, the drive assembly enables selectively to activate a closed position and an open position, under the command of a cremone bolt handle with two positions.
In the remainder of the description and in the claims, “drive assembly” means the set of devices and components that allow to transmit the opening/closing motion from the handle to the various closure elements. The drive assembly for door and window frames comprises at least one actuating member and at least one transmission rod fastened to the actuating member.
Door and window frames have variable widths and heights, whilst actuating members are standard components with defined dimensions. To adapt the actuating members to frames with different dimensions, transmission rods are used which connect various actuating members to each other. The lengths of the actuating rods are determined when mounting the drive assembly on the door or window frame. This operation generally requires cutting the transmission rod to measure and drilling holes on the transmission rod for fastening the transmission rod to the actuating members.
Cutting the rods to measure and forming fastening holes on the transmission rods is highly time consuming. Previously, solutions have been proposed having the purpose of avoiding cutting the transmission rods to measure and forming fastening holes on said rods. Some solutions provide for the use of telescopic rods formed by two mutually sliding parts, able to be fastened in a selected position by means of pressure screws.
However, currently available solutions are not completely satisfactory, as they have several drawbacks.